Our Mission to France
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: Cammie and Zach have never met, but are assigned a mission to France with Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Nick, and Grant. Their straight forward mission could soon leads to something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Mission to France**

~**Chapter One~**

"Yes, yes, I _promise_ that I will call you, Macey. As soon as I land." I dragged my luggage behind me in one hand, my cell phone and a cautiously balanced cup of coffee in the other.

"_Alright, see you soon, Cam." _ Macy clicked off the phone and I shoved my own phone into the pocket of my dark jeans.

I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head as soon as I entered the airport. I was on my way to Chicago. The Director, Mr. Alloy, had called me this morning, insisting that I was to get on the next flight to Chicago to come and meet him, Macey McHenry, an operative named Zachary Goode. He told me that we were going to be assigned to a level 10 mission, security clearance 9.

I walked through the boarding section and took my seat next to a young girl with curling red hair; all piled up onto the top pf her head, and a frown etched on her face as she repeatedly tapped on her phone.

She turned to look at me as I sat down, "Excuse me," she asked, her voice tinged with a slight Russian accent, "Is there any way I could borrow your phone? It's an emergency."

I handed over my phone and waited as she dialed a number, and called. As soon as the person on the other end answered she began to talk quickly in fluent Russian. I gathered that she was talking to her mom and that she was telling her when she would be arriving.

"Thank you so much." The girl handed me back my phone and I turned it off, settling in my seat as the plane took off.

"Cammie!" I turned to see Macey looking like she just walked off the runway, her long black hair shining.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Oh my god! I've missed you so much!"

"I'm so glad you're here! I have big things to tell you!"

We walked out of the airport, and climbed into her sleek black car.

"So," I asked, "What's new?"

"I have a boyfriend!" She blurted, smiling. The rest of the ride to HQ she proceeded to tell me how she had met him, when she first moved into her apartment, and he had shown her around at the CIA.

"That's great!" I said as we parked her car and walked up to Mr. Alloy's office. A monitor security voice asked us for our identification at the door to his office and we both spoke clearly into the mic.

"Cameron Morgan, Agent 89462737, security clearance- 13, codename- Chameleon."

"Macey McHenry, Agent 89463498, security clearance- 12, codename-Peacock."

The doors swung open to reveal a boy with dark hair sitting in one of the four desks, facing away from us and talking to Mr. Alloy.

Mr. Alloy turned to look at us, "Hello Agent Morgan, Agent McHenry. Please take a seat." We sat down next to each other, taking up two more chairs, and turned to look at Mr. Alloy, and who, I assumed, was Agent Goode.

Agent Zachary Goode noticed me starring.

He winked.

My face fell into an irritated from at the sight of the idiot next to me with a smirk on his face. He had the nerve to wink.

I looked back at Mr. Alloy, expectantly. "When will we be leaving for the mission?" I asked.

"All the details will be included in your briefs." He handed us each a thick folder, "You will also need to choose three more operatives to join you on this mission, and two hackers to do the computer business involved. Mr. Alloy motioned for us to leave, "I expect you will be able to decide who will join you."

As the three of us left the room, Zachary Goode turned to us, "Our flight leaves tomorrow at 4:15, so, meet me at my apartment at three?"

I looked to Macey. She shrugged and looked down at her flawlessly painted nails. "Sure."

"Alright then, we'll be there at three." I confirmed.

Macey and I drove back to her condo; a sleek modern place that clearly showed the extent of her wealth.

"Macey, I'm going to take a shower," I said, "Airports make me feel gross."

I grabbed a pair of dark grey leggings and a Gallagher sweatshirt before heading into Macey's bathroom. I turned the water on hot and scrubbed away the feeling of the airport away before stepping out and changing into my clothes.

It was dark outside-I could see through the windows- when I walked out of the bathroom, my long hair dripping from my ponytail. Macey was sprawled out on her couch and was flipping through a Vogue magazine.

"Hey Cam, come look at this." She shoved her magazine aside and pulled her black brief folder towards her. "So I was looking through the information they gave us, and the basic rundown of the mission is that there is a terrorist group in France, they're pretty small as of right now, but the CIA, and MI6 both agree that these guys could get out of hand fast, so they are sending us to take them down before this gets too serious." I nodded as Macey continued talking. "So, I already called Bex and Liz and asked if they wanted to join us- since we needed a hacker and other operatives-of course they said yes, and so we will meet them in two days in our hotel in France."

"I'm so glad' we get to go on a mission with everyone! I missed you guys way too much." I admitted plopping down on the couch and pulling a heavy black blanket onto myself.

"I know I can't wait to see them!" Macey said, tugging on half of the blanket and pulling part of it over her legs.

We spent the rest of the evening flipping through the files on our mission and doing background checks on the suspected members of the group. By midnight my eyes were dropping and Macey tumbled into her bedroom. I slept on the couch, not bothering to get up and find the guest room that Macey no doubt had set up for me.

I Hope You Guys Enjoyed My First Chapter! Please Review  Tell Me What You Think! I Hope To Update Soon

-MischeifManaged1916


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Mission to France**

~**Chapter One~**

"Cammie! Get up!" I groaned and sat up, looking through the windows.

"It's still dark, Macey, what in the world do you want?" I asked, an irritated tone seeping into my voice.

Macey pulled me off the couch and dragged me into her room, sitting me down at a vanity desk, cluttered with various high-end makeup names I couldn't remember. She tugged my hair out of its ponytail and quickly brushed it out- my hair had grown out to my waist, but I almost always had it up in a ponytail, or tugged back into a French-plait.

"So, as you probably guessed our plane leaves in the morning, not in the afternoon." I nodded as Macey picked up a curling iron and began curling m y hair into long spirals.

"Why are you dressing me up so much?" I said, genuinely curious on why she was putting so much effort into my hair when the only place we were going was the airport.

"Cammie, did you even read our covers? You and Zach are posing as rich socialites. You're an heiress, he has powerful international connections. As a young powerful couple the terrorist group is interested in gaining you as an alliance."

"I read my file! I just thought we wouldn't have to start looking like a snob until we were actually in France." I had actually already memorized my cover.

_Cameron Morgan_

_Cover: Tiffany Montgomery_

_Age: 22_

_Hair Color: Dirty Blond_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Extra: Tiffany is a musical prodigy. She is classically trained in piano, violin, and cello, though she is known especially for her experience with the piano. Tiffany is originally from Paris, France, and has a slight accent. She speaks fluently in French, English, Russian, Spanish, and Italian. Ms. Montgomery is also known for her exceptional talent in equestrian training. She enjoys traveling, meeting new people, and love stories._

"Okay Cam, go put this on and grab your things we have to go." Macey handed me a stack of clothes and I walked into her bathroom.

I closed the door and looked down at my pile of clothes. A white sleeveless dress with a pair of royal blue flats. _Simple enough._

I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag, then walked into Macey's room.

Macey looked stunning in a black dress that flared out, her long hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her ears were embellished with diamond earrings.

"Here put this on." She handed me a blue sapphire necklace with matching earrings, and I obliged. It was too early in the morning to argue about clothes.

"Macey, do we know where Zach's house _is_?" I asked, wondering how we were going to get there.

"It's just down the street, he told me. Here," She shoved a large, heavy, black suitcase into my arms, "This is your suitcase."

'"You packed me clothes?"

"Well, you couldn't very well look like an heiress in the clothes you brought." Macey grabbed her luggage and we walked out the door, and down to Zach's apartment.

I knocked on the door, twice and it swung open in seconds, revealing Zach in black dress pants, and a loose shirt. He was also carrying a large black suitcase.

"Come on, we have to go, you guys were _late." _Zach said, pulling his suitcase behind him and leading us towards a dark car.

We were at the airport in no time, and all we had to do to get past security was flash our CIA badges. They let us through without a second thought.

Our plane boarded quickly, all the passengers filing into their rows silently. _No one is happy to be awake at four in the morning,_ I thought.

Our flight was long, about nine hours, but in the first twenty minutes after takeoff, Macey was flipping through her magazine, I was looking through my files and Zach had plugged in a pair of head phones.

Quite a few hours later, I turned to Macey and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. "Macey , y dyn yn y sedd ar draws oddi wrthym wedi bod yn edrych ar ni yr holl amser." I spoke to her quickly in Welsh, telling her that someone was watching us.

Macey responded to me immediately in perfect Hindi, "वहाँ हम अभी कुछ नहीं कर सकता है, लेकिन हम हवाई जहाज को छोड़ दिया, वह हमें का पालन नहीं करता है सुनिश्चित करें" I knew Macey was correct, we couldn't do anything while we were on the plane, but the stares that the man was giving us started to get to me.

I decided that just in case I would warn Zach as well, "Der Mann gegenüber von uns hat bei uns auf der Suche nach einer Weile , ich bin an Bug geht ihm bald wieder ." I told Zach in German, I was going to bug the man that was starring.

Zach whispered to me in clear English this time, "Be careful."

I nodded and slipped past him, and into the isle way, pretending to make my way to the bathroom. As I walked past the man I pretended to slip, falling partially on top of him.

As I was about to slip the bug onto his coat lapel he turned my head and pulled a thin small knife from his pocket. He whispered, "Watch yourself Cameron," he pulled the small hearing device from my hand and made a thin cut with his knife on my arm, just enough so that it stung, "And also, remember, most operatives can speak German." Our entire interaction lasted no more than six seconds.

I shakily returned to my seat. Zach looked at me worried as he spotted the cut on my arm. He tried to look at my arm, but I just shook him off. The man new my name, we weren't even officially on our mission yet but I knew that this changed things. This person knew what I looked like, and he knew my name.

This also meant that this operative wasn't a part of the terrorist group that we were infiltrating. The CIA had specifically said that they wouldn't recognize us or know our names. This meant that we were going to be fighting two enemies instead of one.

I turned in my seat, resting my head and closing my eyes. I would worry about this when we were in France, and I could talk freely with Zach and Macey. As of now I fell asleep, _two and a half hours of sleep really isn't enough._

I Hope You Guys Enjoyed That! Please Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments, I Can't Wait To Hear What You Think!

-MischeifManaged1916


	3. Chapter 3

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Macey's shriek was heard the entire downstairs lobby of our hotel. It was _very_ fancy, and she was playing the role of a rich billionaire perfectly.

I decided it was time to intervene before the poor young girl at the front desk started crying. "Ari, calm down, we'll call mum and dad, and everything will work itself out." I remembered that _Tiffany_ had a slight accent, and then I steered Macey away from the desk and handed her to Zach.

"I'm so, so sorry." I apologized to the girl at the desk, "Her husband hasn't arrived yet and were all just a little frantic." The girl just nodded and handed over two room keys.

I took them, "_Merci"_ and walked over to Zach and Macey. We all walked over to the elevators. Macey's rich, snobby act dissolved as we stepped inside the lift.

"The other operatives will be here tomorrow, but I think we should do a little background checking on the leaders of the group." Zach said as the doors opened and we unlocked the hotel door.

"Wow." I breathed out. The room was gorgeous. Very high-tech, stainless steel, black and white. There were huge windows surrounding the living room and bed room. We could see all of Paris from our hotel.

"No kidding." Zach said. Apparently when the CIA said they were giving us a big budget they weren't kidding.

It was already2 o' clock in our time, but with the time difference between Paris and Chicago it was technically 9 o'clock at night. Regardless of it only being 2 o' clock in my time zone, I was exhausted. My trip from L.A. to Chicago had left me drained, and then with this time change, I was going to fall asleep on my feet.

But then I remembered what had happened on the plane. Macy had already gone to her hotel room- she was rooming with one of Zach's friends, Nick, so I called Zach over. I wanted to tell him about what happened on the plane.

I propped my head up in my hands and explained what had happened in those few seconds with the man. Zach looked alarmed, but I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. _We were going to have to defeat two enemies instead of one._

"Okay. We know that they know who you are and what you look like, so we are going to have to be really careful. And along with the fact that were supposed to be that couple this means that were going to be watching for two enemies, and we can't change our appearances." Everything Zach said was the truth but it drained me to hear how challenging this was.

"Alright, well then, let's try and get some background knowledge on this terrorist group, and then we'll work from there."

I nodded and said I was just going to change out of my fancy outfit. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes. My Gallagher sweatshirt, some black shorts, and a pair of bright pink fluffy socks.

When I walked back out into the living room, Zach was already sitting sprawled out on the couch, his laptop sitting on his lap, his fingers moving swiftly across the board. I sat on the opposite side of the large couch and flipped open my own laptop, opening up a program (made by Liz) that allowed me to check all of the CIA, MI6, and NASA databases. Many of the people from the terrorist group were in the databases.

Zach and I silently dug through databases and files, searching up past references of the terrorist group- who were named I.A.N. My eyes started to drop when we hit 11 o'clock, and I was holding up my head with one hand, and scrolling with the other.

I found myself falling asleep and waking up several times before Zach leaned over to me and whispered, "Gallagher Girl, why don't you go to bed? It's late anyway."

"Gallagher Girl? How do you know that's where I went to school?" I said, my voice was droopy with sleep, my letters were slurred.

Zach chuckled and pointed to my sweatshirt, "It says it right there."

"Oh." I was too tired to blush at my obvious and totally un-spy-like mistake.

"Come on, you should get some sleep, you look exhausted." Zach pulled me to my feet and walked with me to the bedroom.

It was only until I was already settled under the blankets that I wondered where Zach was going to sleep. "Zach? Wait. Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, it's perfectly fine." He started to walk out of the room again.

"No, that's stupid. Come on, you can sleep in the bed." I said.

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm fine on the couch."

"No, you're not. Come here. It's cold anyway." Zach walked back over to the bed. He took off his shoes and laid on top of the covers, next to me. We were both stiff for a few moments, until I turned on my side and closed my eyes. I felt Zach shift, and then I heard the steady breathing of someone who was asleep and I slept soundly.

The large windows in the bedroom made it impossibly bright. It felt too early for me to be awake, _didn't I just go to sleep?_ I noticed that Zach wasn't beside me on the bed anymore, and I also noticed that there were two voices talking in the other room.

Macey showed up in the room only a few seconds later, proclaiming that it was time to get up and that I had to get ready to go pick up Bex, Liz, and two people named Nick and Jonas. She dragged me from bed and sat me in a chair before she began to _"make me look pretty"_.

I Hope You Guys Liked This Chapter! I Really Want To Know What You Think, So Don't Forget To Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments!

-MischeifManaged1916


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Mission to France**

**~Chapter Four~**

"Ooo, Cam, who's that?" Bex said, pointing to Zach from the back seat. There was seven seats in the car; two in the very back, three in the middle and two in the front. Liz, and her partner, Jonas were sitting in the very back, Bex, Macey and I in the middle, and Zach, driving with Grant in the passenger seat.

"That's Zach, Bex, he's my partner."

"Do you like him?"

"No! He's just a friend." I said quieter, after all we were in a car filled with spies.

"Suuure."

"I'm serious. Now be quiet. Everyone can hear you."

"Who cares? Unless… you _do_ like him…" I just shook my head.

We had pulled up the hotel, and dragged the luggage up to our rooms, before we all settled together in the living room of me and Zach's hotel room.

Zach and I were sprawled out on the couch, Liz and Jonas were both sitting on two swivel chairs, and Macey, Bex, and Nick were sitting on the floor.

"So," Zach started, "The founders of I.A.N. are holding their annual gala, and were invited."

Macey shot up, "Were going to a gala? As in black-tie event, and you guys are only telling me now!" She practically dragged Bex, Liz, and I out of the living room and into the bedroom.

I heard Nick call out that "We have to leave in three hours!" as I rounded the corner and we were plopped onto the bed.

Macey had dug out her suitcase and was pulling one long, stunning, dress out after another. Eventually I was handed a dark red dress that ran to the floor, with lace sleeves. I looked at Macey in disagreement. There was no way I could pull off a gorgeous dress like this.

"Come on, Cam. You'll look stunning." Macey handed me the dress.

"But-" she cut me off.

"Go." Macey pushed me into the bathroom and I changed into the dress. I could hear Macey arguing with Liz about something.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Liz gasped, Bex grinned and Macey looked up from her makeup bag to smile at me.

"Cam, you look gorgeous." Macey.

"Bloody brilliant." Bex.

"You look really pretty, Cammie." Liz.

I took a look at what they had changed into. Liz was in a draping high-low dress in royal blue. Bex was in a silvery-pale blue dress that dropped to the floor accentuating her figure. Macey was in layered dark purple dress. They all looked gorgeous.

"You guys look incredible. You look stunning."

Macey had already pulled her long dark hair into a sleek ponytail, effectively showing off her dress, and was now forming Liz's short hair into an almost-1920's style. Bex was twisting her own hair into a French twist.

"Cam, Come here, I need to curl your hair." Macey called, waving me over. I walked over to her and sat down in a chair in front of her. Macey started to separate pieces if hair to curl into smooth ringlets.

In less than fifteen minutes we were all walking down the hallway to meet the boys. I wobbled down the hall in the heels Macey forced me into. The boys didn't notice us at first; Zach was fiddling with his tie, Grant and Nick were we looking on their phones (Grant looked like he was playing a game), and Jonas was typing on his laptop (I'd say at least 203 words per minute).

Zach looked up as we walked into the kitchen. Shock laced his expression, and then a look of longing passed over his features. He was probably looking at Macey, or Bex, or even little Lizzy. A pang of jealousy shot through me and I didn't know why. I shouldn't be jealous if a boy looked at my gorgeous best friends, I was used to it.

"Ready?" I asked.

Zach was still fiddling with his tie. He couldn't seem to get it tied. "Almost."

"Here." I walked over to him and quickly tied his tie into a simple knot. I had watched my Mom tie my Dad's tie for years before… he… never came back.

"Thanks." Zach flashed me a smile. It made me smile. _Why _did it make me _smile_?

"Come on, Come on, we have to go!" Nick passed by us and headed out the door.

Macey stomped past us outside grumbling, "Why do I have to have such a bossy partner?" I laughed at how funny it was that she had a partner with almost the same personality as her.

Bex and Grant walked past us out the door, I overheard them making fun of the James Bond movies. Liz and Jonas walked after them; I noticed Liz blushing at something Jonas had said to her. Nerd love was so cute.

"Shall we go?" Zach bowed and offered me his arm, I laughed at his funny behavior and he grinned up at me.

I took his arm jokingly and we walked out to the car, laughing. We climbed into the very back seats and quickly went over our covers for the tonight.

As we pulled up to the house we all filed out of the car and assumed our covers.

I kept my head held up high and gently placed my hand on Zach's arm. The room was a large ballroom. The floors were smooth marble, and there were red and gold velvet curtains lined on the wall, it looked like something from _Beauty and the Beast_.

Our group split up to chat with various leaders from I.A.N. Zach and I was quickly approached by a middle-age man with dark hair and a crisp suit.

"Hello, Miss. Montgomery, Mr. Thompson. A pleasure it is to see you here." The man said, "I'm Johnathon Valintino." There was something familiar about him.

_Bonjour_ _Monsieur _Valintino," I remembered to keep my French accent, it was after all, supposed to be my first language.

Zach nodded to Johnathon, "Mr. Valintino."

"Mr. Liam Thompson, I have heard many things about you and your girlfriend, but no one has mentioned how beautiful she is. You are very lucky." Zach grinned at me.

"Very lucky, I am."

"Miss. Montgomery, I have heard so much of your musical talents, I'm sure many of our guests would love to see you play something?" Mr. Valintino looked toward me.

I saw a look of fear in Zach's eyes, "Oh, I'm not sure you should tonight, Tiff. You've been up working so late these nights; we wouldn't want to put strain on you." I could hear the panic in Zach's voice; he didn't know that I could _actually_ play the violin.

"It's no problem, Liam, I'm sure it would be alright if I played one song."

Johnathon silenced the orchestra that was softly playing in the background. He brought me over a beautiful violin, and I began to play a classical song. This was one of the times I was most thankful for Mrs. Dabney's Culture class.

Playing the violin relaxes me. I don't get a chance to play very often, but I remember now why I choose to play this.

The song finishes quietly, and the sound of applause replaces the music. I didn't notice that _that _many people had begun listening. I was suddenly self-conscious to all the starring eyes, and I felt my cheeks heat up bright red as Zach pulled me to him.

"Cam, you're too cute for your own good." Zach whispered into my ear. _He didn't use my cover._ He didn't say _'Tiffany' _he said _'Cam'_. He must have made a mistake. It has to be a part of our cover. He's talking to _Tiffany_, not me.

"Miss. Montgomery, Mr. Thompson, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to invite you to my office for some tea and a bit of business. I know this was supposed to be an entertainment event, but I thought now would be a good time to have a little chat."

Zach looked at me, I nodded. "Sure,_ Monsieur_ Valintino, we would love to have some tea." I spoke for the two of us. Zach looked at me and quietly gestured to the direction that Bex and Grant stood in.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to use the restroom, I will be right back." Zach said, before zigzagging in the direction of Bex and Grant.

"Miss. Tiffany, I'm sure we can head up to my office real quick while Mr. Thompson is away, don't you think?"

"Well, I think we should…"

He interrupted me, "I'm sure Mr. Thompson will find his way back to us." Johnathon lead me away from the ballroom, down the hall and into and office with a dark wooden desk.

"Miss. Morgan." I was dumbfounded. _How did he know who I was?_ My mind raced through possibilities until I came up to one thing. The man on the plane. Johnathon Valintino was on the plane.

"It's you." I said, angling my body for attack.

"Well, Miss. Cameron Morgan, there's no need for attack unless that is what you wish."

I didn't move.

"Very well." Johnathon moved so quickly that his individual movements blurred, and the next thing I know I have a knife pressed to my throat.

I chocked on my words, forcing them out over the sting that the knife was bringing. It had just cut my skin. "Why would I.A.N. want to kill me?"

"Oh dear, I had hoped you would have figured it out by now. I.A.N. isn't just any old terrorist group. This is the Circle of Cavan."

Johnathon quickly moved the knife, and my vision went black.

**Hello! Sorry This Chapter Took A While. Anyway, Please Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments! I want To Know What You Think!**

**-MischiefManaged1916**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Mission to France**

~**Chapter One~**

My sight came back slowly, the black spots retreating to the edges of my vision. My head pounded, a hard, steady, rhythm, beating against my skull. I was acutely aware of a stinging pain across my stomach but it wasn't enough to distract me from the shouts going on across from me.

I looked up, Zach was still in his tux but his coat had fallen on the floor and his tie was loose. I watched as he swung his leg up and swiftly kicked Johnathon across the face. The power behind his kick was enough to successfully knock Johnathon into the large book shelf across from him, pushing books on top of him as he fell. Zach watched him for a moment, making sure that he didn't get up before he turned quickly to me.

"Cam!" he reached me in seconds. "Oh my god, Cammie, are you alright?" Zach's eyes darted over me, before carefully lifting me up to my feet. The marble flooring tilted, and Zach's grip tightened around my arm. I had a feeling he was holding me up more than I was.

"Thank you." I managed to mumble out before leaning further into Zach as the black spots clouded my vision and cleared again.

"Oh God, Oh God, Cam stay with me, don't fall asleep." I couldn't think of falling asleep with the pounding in my head.

"M'good." I said, taking a few precautious steps towards the door.

"Sure you are." After a few more slow steps, Zach's arms lifted me up. My head shifted to rest against his chest. His skin was cool against my head. It dulled my headache.

I felt my eyes slip closed. The world was fading, sounds muffling, but as the last few bits of reality slipped I heard someone say something.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl."

It was dark when I woke up. I was piled under blankets, and was immediately way too warm. I pushed a few blankets off my and sat up slowly. Through the half-light I could tell that I was in the living room of our hotel. Bex was lying a few feet away from me, half propped up in a chair, her head leaning at an awkward angle. Liz was curled up on the floor with a blanket, and Jonas was near her with a pillow. Grant and Nick were half sitting up, leaning against a chair on the floor, and Macey was lying on the floor, her head propped with a pillow.

The room had seemed silent until I noticed everyone here. Now I could hear the slow breathing as they slept.

"Cammie?" it was Zach. I turned to look at him; he was sitting up in a chair next to the couch I was lying on. Even in the dark I could see the heavy shadows under his eyes, and the way his hair stood up in loose waves.

"Zach?" My voice cracked slightly and I cleared it quietly.

"Thank God you're alright. Are you okay? Do you feel okay?" His words came out rushed and worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Can we go talk somewhere else? I don't want to wake anyone." I said, slowly standing from my seat on the couch.

Zach led me over to the balcony. The moon shone brightly now that we were outside and the air was cool against my heated skin. We both sat down on separate chairs.

"Cam, I'm so sorry about what happened, I should have never left you with him."

I was shocked. Zach was blaming himself for what happened? None of this was his fault. "Zach, there's no way you're taking the blame for everything that happened."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Cam. So many agents don't come back from their missions. I don't know what I would have done if… if you didn't come back."

His words sent a pang through me. I knew what it felt like to be told someone wasn't coming back from their mission. God, I missed my Dad _so _much.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know…" Zach's eyes searched my face, noticing my expression.

"No, no. It's alright. It was… it was my Dad. He left when I was little. We said goodbye to him and waved as his car pulled out of the driveway, but… then we got a letter two and a half weeks later, and he was declared MIA…" I caught Zach's expression, it was a look of pity, and sorrow, and guilt? "I'm sorry to be a burden."

Zach pulled me into his chair and I sat on his lap, "It's not a burden if others are willing to carry it." I smiled and tucked my head into his chest, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around my legs.

How was Zach able to push off all the bad things and only keep the good?

"Should we wake them up?"

"Probably not."

"But-"

"No."

"I want a picture!" _Click!_

I sat up slowly, waking Zach in the process.

"Cammie!" Liz tumbled into me, pulling me into a hug. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, you bloody idiot."I laughed and hugged Bex.

"You have bed head." Macey said, but she smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

I pulled away as I noticed Grant showing something to Jonas and I walked over to see what it was. I glanced at the phone screen in Grant's hand and immediately pulled my features into a frown. The photo featured Zach and I sitting together, asleep.

"Grant." I said slowly. "I'll give you three seconds to run. One." Grant didn't move until my lips formed '_two' _and then he took off. "_TwoThree. _Time's up!"

I ran after him, chasing his through the hotel before cornering him and grabbing the phone. I quickly deleted it as Grant trying to grab the device from my hand.

"Cam! You deleted my picture!" he started to laugh and I joined in with him, until we were both uncontrollably laughing hysterically.

Hey Guys! I Hope You Enjoyed That Chapter! Please Leave Your Thoughts In The Comments, I Love Hearing What You Think! Thank You So Much!

-MischiefManaged1916


End file.
